Broken Time
by Merwood
Summary: Across time several Torchwood employees have vanished without a trace, these occurrences should never have taken place.  If things are not fixed the timeline may be altered.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: I'm editing this story chapter by chapter, the storyline will stay the same, mainly just fixing errors. This story is connected to another one I'm writing called "The Ones You Least Expect." (which I have created a timeline for) I've also changed the dates people go missing from this story to match the timeline I set up. I know its not 100% to cannon but as its my AU time bends to my will here. The timeline is in my profile if anyone wants to see it, but its not overly important.

Summary: Across time several Torchwood employees have vanished without a trace, these occurrences should never have taken place. If things are not fixed the timeline may be altered.

Warnings: Slash and its rated M, so everything under the sun is possible

Disclaimer: All characters are property of bbc wales and RTD. Which is lucky for you else the entire Torchwood plot would focus on Ianto and Jack being chained to my bed.

Prologue

* * *

><p><strong>April, 2008<strong>

"I'm telling you, I have run every scan possible," Gwen retorted, while desperately trying to keep her emotions in check as she continued scanning for traces of John Hart's tracking signal. The one hope they have of recovering their lost leader who, according to Hart, is currently buried beneath the depths of the city. "There is no signal traceable!"

"Then try again, it's got to be there," Hart shouted. "Oi! I'm talking to you," his voice trailing off as he finally notices why Gwen has been ignoring him.

Weevils. Two of them appearing in front and a third from behind, they were surrounded. Reaching down to his holster he realized his gun isn't there. It's five feet away resting comfortably on the desk, next to Gwen's gun no less, where she had been working moments ago. She had confiscated the weapon as she had little trust for him at this time, understandably of course given all he's done these past few hours.

"You know, you got a real pest problem around here," John pointed out.

Just when the situation seemed most dire and they were about to become Weevil chow, gun shots rang out echoing throughout the hub. Three of them in all, well aimed each planting hold into one of the Weevils, temporarily incapacitating them.

Spinning around towards the direction of the shots came from, Gwen's eyes fell upon the triumphant return of two of her team mates. "God I'm so pleased to see you," she said to no one in particular as Ianto and Tosh walked towards them.

Completely ignoring his comrades praise Ianto marched straight towards John raising his gun, pointing it directly at the mans head.

"Hey! Hey!" John begged knowing full well that the man would gladly place a bullet in his brain right now without thinking twice. "Don't start. I'll make things right, eye-candy," he said gratefully as Gwen grabbed Ianto's arm to redirect the firearm towards the floor.

"Then start by getting those Weevils down into the vaults before they recover," Tosh ordered. "Takes more than a bullet to stop them."

Toshiko wasting no time jumping on her computer knowing full well Owen will need her help with getting the reactor under control. Her mind completely fixed on the task at hand she never noticed the build up of energy growing behind her. Blue and white patterns sparkling out quickly encompassing the room, crackling waves of pure energy forming just behind her.

The rift monitors began to go off alerting the team to an opening in the rift was underway.

"That's just perfect timing," Tosh mumbled. "One of you is going to have to check on that, I need to help Owen."

"Tosh, Look out!" Ianto and Gwen both bellowed in chorus.

The warning was in vain, a bright light filled the room temporarily blinding everyone present and once the light subsided Tosh was nowhere to be found. Everyone in the room was paralyzed with shock of what had just taken place. Toshiko Sato, technology expert, friend and team mate was now a victim to the rift and in all likelihood her best case scenario would be to return to spend her remaining days comatose in Flat Holm.

* * *

><p><strong><span>July, 20007<span>**

"What did you do?" Jack's called out his voice ringing throughout the warehouse.

"Mercy Killing," Owen replied, in a defeated tone already regretting what had to be done.

"Rhys, Rhy, listen to me, listen to me. That's it. Breathe with me, okay?" Gwen desperately begged as Rhys lay there drifting in and out of consciousness. "Keep your eyes nice and open."

"Gwen, let me look at him," Owen said as he crouched down beside Gwen and the injured Rhys. "Okay. I'm going to rip this," he explained while tearing the fabric of some stray rags he found in the nearby supply closet and tying them around the shoulder. "Keep the pressure on, okay."

It was a empty victory, if it could even be called that. Emotions of the team were high and everyone felt defeated. Rhys was injured and the creature they were attempting to save had to be put down, out of its suffering. To top everything off the men who caused all the trouble would be getting away with it too, as there really was no way of charging cruelty to aliens at this point in Earth's history.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry," Owen said dejectedly. It was a rare moment in the sardonic Doctors life. A moment when he was vulnerable and unable to hide his feelings as he placed his hands on the creatures cooling body, begging for forgiveness for what he had to do.

Seeing the young Doctors grief Toshiko tried to console him by placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, which he responded by reaching over and placing his own hand upon hers showing he appreciates her attempts.

It was at this moment when sparks of blue and white energy started to ignite only feet above the teams position. The sparks grew in intensity spreading out from the epicentre of the disturbance raging down on the unsuspecting group. Only seconds after the phenomenon began the room flash a bright white, so bright everyone had to close their eyes for fear of going blind. No one knew what was going on, it all happened so fast. The only thing that was known for sure was that in those moments Toshiko felt Owen's hand ripped from her grasp and once the light faded the Doctor, Own Harper, was no where to be found.

* * *

><p><strong><span>December 2006<span>**

"You're Certain?" Gwen asked as the team gathered around the lifeless body of their Captain as he lay on the cool metal on the morgue.

"He's ice cold. No vital signs," Owen replied.

"He survived when you shot him. When I first joined he said he couldn't die," Gwen retorted.

"He was wrong," Owen countered.

"I want to sit with him."

"Gwen."

"I want to sit with him," she stated firmly as she gently patted the white hospital style garments Jack was dressed in. Ignoring the others as they solemnly left the morgue.

For more than 30 hours Gwen sat there keeping a steady vigil over her Captain praying he'd once more open his eyes, to much was unsaid, to much regret, to much undone and the only way she could rectify that was if he opened those beautiful blue eyes of his. If only she got that chance she'd make things right between them.

As all these thoughts where racing through her mind her three remaining colleagues watched on as she sat endlessly with their Leader over the CCTV monitor.

"How long is she going to do this," Owen inquired to no one in particular as the three exchanged looks with one another, all unsure themselves if they had completely given up hope of his return. After all it was only yesterday they learned he could survive bullet wounds to the head.

Before any reply could be granted the screen lit up in a bright flash obscuring the picture so that nothing could be seen. The Flash lasted only a few seconds and when it was gone Captain Jack Harkness lay alone in the room and Gwen was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>August 2005<strong>

The SUV stormed through the vacant beach in the early hours of the morning, moving far faster than any vehicle with tyres should be capable of while traversing sand.

"God Jack slow down, I'm getting whiplash from all this bouncing around," Suzie complained from the passenger seat attempting to track the signals of the energy patterns they were following.

"Can't," Jack replied. "Starting Ianto's gun training today. Can't be late," he said grinning at her mischievously.

"God Jack, I still can't believe you hired that Torchwood One floozy."

"Hey now be nice, he actually shows some promise. I didn't hire him completely for ogling, that's just a bonus," he smiled pulling the Vehicle over to a few feet from the ocean. "Tosh, we're here anything else you can tell us about the readings?" Jack asked activating this com-link.

_"Not really, just that the readings are quite low. They're consistent with residual energy found on items that came through the rift awhile ago. Must've washed ashore just recently I'd assume," _Tosh replied.

Jack and Suzie exited the SUV pulling out their portable rift detectors and began the arduous task of combing the beach. Luckily the search only took them roughly ten minutes before a bright glare caught Suzie's eye, shinning out from a few feet out into the bay.

"Jack, I've found something," Suzie called out walking towards the glare. Carefully she stepped closer scanning the item, which seemed safe enough. Crouching down she grabbed hold of it and lifted it up for a closer examination.

The item was made of metal, one unknown as far as the scanners could detect. It was Grey in colour and seemed it was a glove of some kind. As she was examining the glove her portable rift manipulator went off detecting a new spike in activity. The fact the portable device picked it up meant the disturbance would likely be near given they weren't built for long range like the one at the hub, or in the SUV. Tucking the glove under her arm she pulled out to check the readings on her scanner.

_"Jack," _Tosh's voice rang out over the comms. "_We've got rift activity, but the readings are really strange_."

"Do you have a location yet? And what do you mean by strange?" Jack inquired.

_"The location is actually right in your proximity, so keep an eye out. As for the strange bit normally rift spikes are quite erratic, these ones follow a pretty consistent pattern. I might even go so far as to say they're controlled. Oh that's weird…"_

"What's weird?" Jack asked slightly distracted by a bright flash that shone through the corner of his eye.

_"Just got a negative spike, I've never seen that before."_

"Negative!" Jack asked trying to mask the panic in his voice as he spun around looking for Suzie. "Suzie where are you?"

"Suzie?" Jack called out vainly knowing full well what had taken place. The rift had swallowed his second-in-command and most likely they'll never see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>July 2005<strong>

The room was full of excited, giggling as the beautiful dark skinned woman, with the long slender legs, held out her arm. She excitedly put her hand on display for her friends at the office, to ogle over the new ring which now donned her ring finger.

"I'm so jealous, Lisa!" One girl called out.

"Me too, not to mention he doesn't seem to know how cute he is. It's so much easier to keep them in line when their clueless like that," another girl teased.

"Oh, behave!" Lisa scolded half-heartedly.

"How did he propose?" The first girl inquired. "Bet it was romantic."

"Oh you know Ianto, did it the classic way," She beamed with recollection of the night before. "Started with a romantic dinner and ended with him down on one knee and all."

As if on cue the man in question had walked into the room just in time to hear the dreamy eyed retelling of the story of their previous night when Lisa Hallett and Ianto Jones became engaged. Almost immediately his face became flush and bright red with embarrassment.

"Ianto!" Lisa called out excitedly upon noticing her fiancé enter the room as she left the gaggle of girls to and jumped into Ianto's arms kissing him tenderly. .

The crowds attention quickly redirected itself to the young man as all the girls began shouting out their assorted mixture of comments both congratulations and teasing of how embarrassed he looked.

"Awe, look how red he's turning," One girl called out teasingly. "Looks like he wants the earth to open up and swallow him whole it does."

Ironically it was at that moment the room flashed with the blinding white light generated by the rift momentarily incapacitating the everyone who witnessed it. Once the light faded Ianto Jones was no where to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The intense light filling the room gradually subsided unveiling five motionless bodies scattered about across the metal grating. Time seemed to slow to a halt as the man stood above them worriedly, unsure if they had survived their strenuous trip. It was always a risk, he knew his plan was dangerous and his target might not survive. It was a risk that he had decided would be worth the rewards should his plan succeed. Manipulating the rift is extremely difficult, especially when trying to target a specific person or item and drag them back through to your own space and time.

Pulled from his thoughts the man grinned happily when soft groans and light movements could be heard down below him. They had survived, everything he needed was now right here in front of him. Everything was now going to be okay because he had them, and with them he'd get back what he lost all those years ago.

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell was that?" Owen mumbled to himself as he gradually dragged his body off the floor taking in his surroundings. "How the hell did I get back to the hub?"<p>

Owen's thoughts were quickly interrupted when a warm petit body flung into him wrapping its small slender arms around his waste gripping him tightly in an embrace.

"Tosh?" He asked.

"I'm so glad you're safe, how did you get out? Did you manage to shut down the reactor? Of course you did we'd all be dead right now if you hadn't." Tosh rambled on far to relieved to pay much attention to what she was saying or to loosen her death grip on the man.

"I don't really know what you're talking…Gwen are you alright?" Owen trailed off now noticing Gwen lying down on the floor not two feet away.

"Yeah, think I'm alight, my head feels like rubbish though," She mumbled pulling herself off the floor. "How'd I get here? Don't remember leavin the morgue."

"Its weird," Tosh said while letting go of Owen, eye's scanning around the hub. "Is it just me or does the hub seem different to you guys too?"

"Now that you mention it," Gwen trailed off, "seems pretty dirty, like it hasn't had a proper clean in awhile. Should probably talk to Ianto about cleaning up doesn't look like he's doing his job much lately."

"Naw, its more than just missing the odd cleaning," Owen offered browsing around. "Way to much dust everywhere for just a few days of neglect. Plus look closer, its like everything has been remodelled, and the computers look different too, never seen those models…"

"Oof," Owen grunted after feeling the effects of an elbow colliding with his gut. "Oi! What was that for Tosh!"

Toshiko didn't reply, simply held up her hand pointing out in front of her. The look on her face was hard to decipher, but seemed to be a mixture between fear, awe and confusion.

Following the direction offered by Tosh's guiding hand Owen looked ahead to see the rising form of their twice dead co-worker, Suzie Costello.

"What the hell are you doing alive, again!" Owen asked not even attempting to keep the venom out of his words.

"You're s'pose to be dead," Gwen shouted after noticing what the other two were gawking at.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Suzie mumbled not really focusing on anything in particular, her headache taking up most of her focus. "Who the hell is she and why the hell is she in the hub?" She asked motioning towards Gwen. "What part of secret organizing don't you understand Owen, thought we made it clear you don't bring you're shags in the hub, it's a waste of retcon."

"Oi, I only did that once!" Owen explained somewhat defensively temporarily forgetting that Suzie should be twice dead right now and tried to kill Gwen, twice.

"Hey, I work here I'm not some random shag!" Gwen added defensively.

"Been here four years sweetcheeks, think I'd remember working with you if you did. Unless you're another one of those Torchwood One reject" Suzie retorted half heartedly as her attention was now distracted by the glove she had found in the bay. "Wonder what this thing does."

"That shouldn't exist anymore," Tosh commented noticing the glove now in Suzie's hands.

"Hmm, you know what this thing is, Tosh?" Suzie asked.

"Like you don't know about the Risen Mitten," Gwen accused somewhat annoyed at both the demeanour to which Suzie was treating her and the fact that she was alive, again. "Brings people back from the dead for short time."

"Oh I like that name," a familiar voice chuckled from behind the group pulling their attention.

"Ianto!" Tosh exclaimed excitedly just noticing his presents.

"Sorry ma'am, do I know you?" Ianto asked somewhat confused being in a unfamiliar building surrounded by unfamiliar people, who can't seem to stop shouting at each other.

"Not the time for jokes, Ianto," Owen mumbled the absurdity of the situation starting to really get on his nerves.

"Sorry, not joking. Don't know how you folks seem to know me, but I don't recall any of you," Ianto replied eyes floating around taking in the site of the massive underground base.

"This is getting ridiculous," Owen grumbled. "Clearly something's wrong with this situation, let's find Jack, hopefully Harkness will know what the hell is going on."

"Do you mean Captain Jack Harkness, the Director of Torchwood 3?" Ianto inquired, but before he could get his answers the groups attention was pulled away by the sounds of steps coming down a set of metal stairs from behind them.

The heavy boots reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped several feet away from the group of confused Torchwood members. Dressed in his signature attire of brown pants held up by bracers and wearing a dark blue button up shirt. To make the look complete he wore the RAF coat draped across his shoulders flowing down below his knees. The coat itself seemed somewhat faded and no longer held the sold blue colour his team were accustom too. On his face lay the biggest Harkness grin that any among them had ever seen. Despite the grin something was off, his hair was unkempt and had a few noticeable grey hairs here and there. His shirt was not tucked in and he looked worn.

"Hello kids, did you miss me?" Jack beamed while staring out at his team.

Without giving her mind the chance to process anything, far to relieved at seeing her Captain alive and well, Gwen bolted across the hub and jumped into Jack's arms crying into the mans shoulder.

"Thank goodness Jack, I was so worried you'd never wake up!" Gwen cried. "I'm so sorry for everything, for opening the rift and betraying you."

"Its alright Gwen, I'm pretty sure I forgave you," Jack smiled placing a soft kiss on Gwen's forehead. "But no more hugging for us Gwen. Ianto doesn't like it when we do, I remember that. He always takes away sex when we hug and I want sex more than hugs so we have to stop, I am sorry." He placed one more kiss on her temple and then pulled away from the somewhat bewildered Gwen to face the rest of the team.

"Jack, what's going on?" Suzie wondered hoping to finally get some answers as to their current predicament.

"Suzie, Suzie, Suzie," Jack began now focusing his full attention her as he walked over. "Bad Suzie," Jack scolded noticing her holding the Resurrection Gauntlet. "You do not get to play with gloves anymore. They corrupt you and make you do bad stuff, so no more gloves for you." Jack smiled while grabbing the glove out of her hands and tossing it to a nearby desk.

Once the glove was safely out of reach he then reached out and pulled her into a hug causing the woman to stiffen under the abnormal affection of her leader. He gave her a light pat on the back and then pulled away and continued. "Oh and killing is wrong, don't kill anyone, okay? Just to be safe you should give me your gun. The last time you played with one you missed and got yourself in the face." He finished as he took the gun from her holster and placed it down on the desk with the glove.

Stepping away from the desk Jack walked over towards where Toshiko and Owen stood. Before Owen had a chance to protest Jack pulled him into his embrace and held him tight.

"Ah, good you're breathing, breathing is good, its important," Jack stated as if he was giving the most important advice one could ever get. "Please Owen, never forget how to breathe. Oh and shag, don't forget that too. You get even grumpier when you forget how to shag. Remember sex is just as important, actually I think it might be more so, but I never read the studies. You do still remember how to shag, right? If not I can teach you I'm pretty good at it." Jack offered smiling down at the medic.

"Of course I know how to bloody shag! Please don't offer me lessons again, its sort of creepy," Owen shuddered at the thought.

"You are alive!" Tosh shouted just realizing for the first time since their arrival that Owen really was breathing. In her excitement she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around both Owen and the Captain.

Now turning his attention and pulling away from Owen he turned his attention to Tosh. Reaching out he cupped her face in the palms of his hands.

"Tosh my beautiful genius," Jack said smiling at her while she blushed in his hands. "My memory seems off I thought your head was much bigger to accommodate your massive brain. Guess that happens, it has been along time since I last got to see your pretty little head. I always pictured you like a bauble head, though I'm rather glad you're not cause bauble heads aren't overly attractive."

"Sorry I don't mean to be rude or interrupt your," Ianto paused for a moment searching for the right words, "rather strange reunion of sorts but I would really like to know what's…"

Before Ianto could finish his sentence and before he could even work out what was going on warm lips were meshed roughly up against his own. Jack's lips. Jack's tongue desperately trying to gain entrance. For a moment Ianto stood there wide eyed in complete shock as to what was going on, a million thoughts running through his head. Thoughts of confusion and betrayal. Betrayal of him kissing someone who is not Lisa, confusion because not only is his body responding to the kiss but because another man that's causing this reaction.

He was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand reach around and cup his arse pulling their mid sections tightly together. The onslaught on his senses was over whelming him making it so his brain couldn't keep up with what was going on. Slowly he was backed up into a couch and pushed down onto it, landing with his legs splayed. The freedom between his and Jack's bodies was short lived as the next moment Jack was back top of him again lips pressed longingly against his own, Jack's tongue requesting entrance once again. Ianto didn't fight it, couldn't really his thoughts were so jumbled in his head. He felt the hand sliding between his thighs gliding upwards and pushing underneath him once more cupping his arse once more. Another arm gently wraps around his waist and pulled their bodies close and then as quickly as it began it was over.

Ianto's senses gradually recovered and everything came back into focus, he was laying down on the couch with the man named Captain Jack Harkness curled up into his lap mumbling quietly with one arm wrapped around his waste, the other still resting underneath his weight and half his body pinned down by the Captain who seemed to be using him as a human pillow now.

"I'm so sorry Ianto, so sorry. I'll never let anything bad happen to you again I promise," were the last words he heard the Jack say before the man drifted off to sleep not loosening his grip he had on the young man .

The four remaining members stood their more confused than before. They had all been hoping their leader would be able to tell them what was going on, but all they got was more questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated. I don't have anyone to Beta so sadly spell check and proof reading myself are my main tools, so feel free to point out mistakes and I'll correct them. I know how they can take away from a story. I don't write very often so I really would love feedback and constructive criticism.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

The entire room fell into an uncomfortable silence, everyone unsure of what to think of what had just transpired. The one man they were counting on to be able to clarify the events of this already confusing day had done nothing more than add far more questions.

"Well that was bloody helpful," Owen mumbled, more to himself than anyone in particular. He was a little shocked and still somewhat baffled by all the odd events which seem to just keep piling up.

"Clearly whatever is going on has affected Jack," Suzie stated. "Whatever has happened we're going to have to work it out for ourselves. Tosh, jump on one of those computers and see what you can find out."

Without so much as questioning the order Toshiko walked over to the nearest terminal and fired up the computer and set about trying to find out anything she could to shed some light on the conundrum of events.

"Owen, go the medical bay and prepare to run some tests on all of us," Suzie continued with the orders. "Especially Jack, something is definitely off with him and I'd like to know what. Make sure to check for retcon levels in all of us, as it doesn't seem like any of us know how we got here."

Owen turned and started going about following the order when he stopped abruptly and turned to back towards the woman.

"Wait a minute, just who…" Owen started only to be cut off.

"Who the hell put you in charge?" Gwen flared up, taking the words right out of Owen's mouth. She was angry, furious even, that the woman who twice tried to kill her was now barking orders without so much as an apology for everything she's done.

"Jack's incapacitated so as his second-in-command that puts me in charge," Suzie said rather flatly unfazed by the outburst. "Now make yourself useful and go make the rest of us coffee, I'd ask Ianto but he's busy shagging the boss."

Gwen's face began to flush and her eye bulging at not only the flippant attitude towards her but also at the request that she make the coffee, which as far as she was concerned was now beneath her. She was about to object when Ianto's took the temporary lull in the conversation to jump in.

"Yes about that, I have no intention of shagging strange men that pounce me out of nowhere," Ianto chided. "I really don't believe my fiancé would approve. Now would someone please give me a hand, I seem to be stuck."

"Sorry tea-boy, our fearless leader seems to be missing a few bricks at the moment. Probably best for us all if you sit still and keep him distracted, if you don't mind," offered Owen.

"I do mind actually," Ianto retorted getting a more than a little flustered. "I tend to not make a habit to let crazy people sleep on my lap and give me a little grope."

Before anyone could say anything further on the subject the sound of Toshiko's voice saying the two very simple words 'oh my' caught their attention.

"What have you found out Tosh?" Suzie asked as she, Owen and Gwen walked up behind her.

"Well um…" Tosh stuttered quietly. "It has to be wrong, but according to the date today is July 9th, in the year of 3483."

"That can't be right," Gwen yelled in disbelief.

"I can't prove its wrong either, most our work does revolve around the rift and the hub is equipped with the rift manipulator. Perhaps in fifteen hundred years they have worked out the technology to control the rift."

"Wait a sec Tosh, are you saying you think we were pulled through the rift intentionally?" Owen asked.

"I can't say for certain but that would be my guess," She replied.

"And why do you think this was done on purpose?" inquired Suzie, not so much a question as trying to find out her reasoning.

"Well, if it was a coincidence or random than the probability of the rift pulling six people through from such a close timeframe and dropping them off at the exact time and place is astronomically low. So low that I'd go as far as to say impossible."

"You guys can't seriously be thinking we travelled into the future," Gwen argued. "That's just crazy that is."

"I'm a little sceptical myself but it's the only reason that could explain everything that's going on today," Owen replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, none of us know how we got back to the hub, Suzie isn't dead and Ianto doesn't even know who any of us are."

"So what you're saying is that in the future I transfer to Torchwood 3 and start dating its leader?" Ianto shouted across the hub from the couch he was still pinned down on.

"Yup," Owen replied.

"Yeah well that can't be right, I'm engaged to a beautiful girl named Lisa and am quite happy working at the head branch thank you very much. Not about to throw it all away for some bloke, don't care how handsome he is," Ianto argued his face flushing a bright red upon realizing he openly admitted to fancying another man.

"Yeah well, its not like your going to have a choice," Owen stated.

"Owen shush," Tosh scolded. "We have to be careful about what we tell one another or we could end up changing events, or worse a paradox. And as it seems we're all from a slightly different time I'd suggest we all not talk to much about any major events in our lives."

"Like that I die?" Suzie mumbled out almost inaudibly. "Jesus, I always knew Torchwood would kill me fairly young, but knowing it is a little frightening."

"Try not to think about it," Tosh said reaching over and taking one of Suzie's hands between her own and giving her a reassuring squeeze. "You could still have 10, maybe 15 years before you die."

"Doubt that since Owen and yourself don't look that much older then you do in my time," Suzie replied sounding somewhat defeated.

"Oh God," Suzie shouted all of a sudden. "I kill people, oh God, I end up murdering people don't I?"

Suzie continued, now remembering back to what Jack had said to her not long ago. She looked around at her colleagues hoping one of them would tell her she was wrong, tell her she doesn't do the unspeakable things Jack was accusing her of. But they didn't. They all simply looked away averting from her pleading gaze. Toshiko retracting her hands and pulling them to into her lap returning to face her computer.

"Shit," She said letting a breath out she didn't realize she had been holding. "I knew this job was starting to take its toll on me, but this. Shit."

"So now we've got two problems to solve," Ianto jumped in breaking the silence that had encompassed the Hub. "Getting home and finding the retcon so we don't screw up the universe."

"What do we need retcon for?" Gwen asked.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I've definitely learned a few things about my future that I might be tempted to change. Especially if I forgot how to shag, that would just be embarrassing," Ianto deadpanned starring at Owen, while hoping to lighten the mood.

"Oi! I'm not going to forget how to bloody shag!" Owen shouted defensively.

"Maybe you don't, I bet its an alien toxin you come into contact with that makes you permanently impotent."

"Enough," Suzie interrupted cutting off Owen who was clearly ready to growl out another retort. "I really just want to forget today so lets hurry and work out how to get back. Owen do those test, still check for retcon just to be safe. And you go see if they still have coffee in the future," she said looking at Gwen.

"I'm not you're bloody maid," was Gwen's defiant reply.

"Just go, I really don't have the patients to argue with someone who is clearly going to be my replacement."

Reluctantly Gwen conceded and turned to go check out the kitchenette, all the way mumbling to herself. Frustrated that really she didn't have much she could contribute to this situation. Her skills involved fieldwork, dealing with the public, liaison with the police and profiling. Trying to work out how to travel back in time and to work out accurate retcon dosage to prevent paradoxes and time changes was a little our of her department.

* * *

><p>The next couple of hours passed in a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Owen went about collecting blood samples while Toshiko found out what dates each of them were from to aid her in hopes of using the manipulator to find away for them to get home.<p>

Owen spent his time trying to work out the new medical equipment that was presented in front of him, which he wasn't overly familiar with. A millennia and a half of progress does tend to leave a little bit of a window for scientific advancements. He managed to analyse the samples and run all the tests under the sun that he could both manage and think of that might shed some light on their current situation.

Toshiko spent the time strumming away at the computer, fingers flying over the keyboard in a staccato of movement. It took some time for her to familiarize herself with all the changes that computer technology had clearly gone through over the years. In the end she proved herself to be every bit the techno genius Jack expected of her. She was after all the girl who created the sonic modulator from faulty plans.

Gwen spent her time refusing to leave the kitchenette, she wasn't about to face the group and admit she couldn't work out how to use a coffee machine. It doesn't matter if it's a coffee machine from around the 35th century, in her mind in was still just a coffee machine.

Suzie made an attempt at jumping on a second computer but despite that she herself was somewhat decent with computers from the 21st century she couldn't grasp the ones set in front of her. It didn't stop of from continually trying, she desperately wanted to look busy, after all she couldn't let her replacement know she was as clueless with the future tech as she was.

Ianto had lost count. Lost count of the number of times he had extricated himself from that hand. The hand which every time he managed to pull it out from underneath him and let it fall to the floor only to have it moments later slide its way back beneath him. He was not impressed, at least not at first. Part of him couldn't deny he was enjoying the attention. But at the same time it led him to one conclusion…

"I think he's faking," Ianto raised his voice so it would be heard across the hub.

"Whose faking what?" Suzie asked grateful for the distraction from the infuriating computers.

"Jack, I don't think he's really sleeping."

"What makes you say that?"

"Watch," Ianto said as he once more pulled himself free of Jack's offending hand and let it fall to the floor. And true enough seconds later it rose again and returned to its original spot. "Every single time I move it he just puts it right back."

"That reminds me," Gwen asked walking down the steps away from the kitchenette she was hiding out in. "I was wondering, why did Jack go straight for Ianto? Its not like they had anything going on between them."

"You really never noticed?" Tosh asked knowing that in Gwen's timeline Jack and Ianto had started at least a few months prior.

"For a copper who's meant to be pretty observant you sure can be blind sometimes," Owen piped in. "Those two been shagging all over the hub, didn't you ever wonder why Jack started getting stuff from the archives himself?"

Logically Ianto knew he had nothing to be embarrassed about. Even if this was to be his future, which he still wasn't sure he believed yet, he hadn't done any of these things himself, at least not yet. It was a hard pill to swallow, he couldn't imagine ever doing anything of the sorts. Yeah he was dating a co-worker but they always kept it out of their work life. He couldn't believe he'd ever have the stomach to fool around in such a public place let alone with his future boss.

"I don't know what weird triangle love thing you three have going on," Suzie interrupted while motioning towards both the couch that Jack and Ianto were on and Gwen, who was clearly bothered by them. "But we have more important things to discuss. Owen, what have you got?"

"Okay well, not a lot given we are simply speculating everything here," Owen replied. "Gwen, had a small traces of retcon from about a year ago which we knew about. Tosh had a small amount about seven months ago, only enough for a day or two. The rest of us have no traces of retcon in our systems. We all however show signs of residual rift energy that coincides with just about any other living thing I've analysed that's come through the rift."

"More evidence to support Tosh's time travel theory," Suzie mumbled somewhat lost in her thoughts before finally continuing. "Tosh, anything?"

Toshiko's fingers continued tapping away furiously at the computer while everyone gaze fell towards her. Without once turning away from the screen of slowing her strokes she began.

"Its fascinating," She paused a moment lost in thought before starting again. "Some of the base programming still follows my design!" She stated enthusiastically. "Its amazing to find out even this far into our future my work is still in use!"

"I'm happy for you, but did you find anything to do with getting us home?" Suzie asked.

A silence filled the room as the group waited for Tosh to respond, who was still fully encompassed in her work.

"Oh that, yes that," Tosh finally replied. "Yeah we were pulled here via a program that uses a DNA sample to lock onto a specific person and pull them through the rift. Sadly its not overly accurate and has a three year variance."

"What do you mean by a three year variance?" Gwen asked.

"Well actually its about a 1.5 year variance from the selected time, but as the selected time has a past and future you end up with about a three year difference the target can be extracted from."

"That explains why we're all from a different time frame in our lives," Owen added.

"So if it locks onto DNA then that means this was done on purpose?" Suzie inquired, wondering why anyone would want to bring the six of them to this point in time.

"Most definitely."

"But who would want to bring us all here?"

"I don't know about why, but I know who brought us here," Tosh stated as if the answer was obvious.

"Tosh!" Suzie shouted getting annoyed with the constant pauses while waiting for Toshiko to reply between key strokes.

"Jack."

"What do you mean it was Jack?" Gwen asked.

"The program itself can't operate without Jack's wrist strap device."

"So what you're saying is…" Owen began.

"We're stuck here unless Jack sends us home," Tosh finished.

The four of them turned around to see Ianto, still pinned to the couch wrapped in the arms of their one hope of getting back to their own times. Who still looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

"Brilliant," Owen mumbled sardonically.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Jack?" Gwen said in a whispered tone as she gently nudged Jack's arm in an attempt to rouse him from his sleep.

"Time to get up sir, we need you're help," Ianto said a little more assertively, although more reluctantly than he'd expected at the idea of loosing contact with the man.

"Careful, Ianto," Jack said huskily starting to rouse giving the younger man his freedom. "You know what those 'sirs' do to me."

"Actually sir, I don't. This is after all the first time I've met you," Ianto replied cheekily and a little flirty. He didn't mind flirting with other men, always found it a little bit of innocent play. But when he saw that infamous Captain Jack Harkness grin in person, the one all the woman (and some of the men) at Torchwood One loved to gossiped about, his body started to betray him and stir something in him that he never thought another man could stir.

"Yeah we get it, you both just want to take off and shag each other senseless," Owen interrupted . "But I'd really like to know what we're all doing here, Harkness."

Jack remained silent sitting on the couch feeling five sets of eye watching him intently. He'd put off this moment long enough, the longer he avoided it the more dangerous things would become. That and they've al been tossed into a rather strange situation and he could tell they were all barely containing their emotions. Gwen surprised him the most on that front, from what he could remember of the woman she always wore them on her sleeve and was always the first to express them.

The only problem now was what exactly to tell them, he couldn't tell them the truth that wasn't even a possibility. He couldn't even begin to imagine how they would react if they knew he risked all their lives for this. Though even that is thinking rather optimistically, really he was risking the entire universe albeit that being a rather extreme outcome and highly unlikely. Guess it was time to put all that time agency training to use, the tried and true method of bullshitting.

"To save the world obviously," Jack smiled while jumping up off the couch placing his hands on his hips.

"Save the world from what exactly?" Suzie asked more than a little sceptically.

"From what else, Weevil's. The rift has started dumping mass amounts of Weevil's all over the city…"

"That's a pretty pathetic attempt at a lie," Tosh interrupted still sitting at her terminal half reluctantly ceasing her incessant typing. "21st century you would be ashamed of yourself. From what I've read while on the computers Weevil's haven't been a problem for a few hundred years, since you worked out how to send them home."

Jack couldn't help but smile at the woman. He only left her on those computers (computers 1.5 millennia ahead of her time) a few hours and not only did she learn how to use them but to find out so much information in such a short time. It was inconceivable, well maybe for anyone else, Toshiko Sato he really should expect no less. Embarrassingly enough she was also right, that was a really pathetic attempt at a lie. But now what to tell them, if a lie wasn't going to work perhaps misleading them with part of the truth would.

"I'm lonely," Jack mumbled almost inaudibly.

"You tore us all away from our own lives because you needed someone to hold your hand?" Owen growled out in disbelief. This really was nothing like the Captain of his time.

"Please tell me that isn't the real reason, Jack" Tosh said shocked at the revelation. "That program you used only has a 79.83% success rate at pulling people through, yet you still used it on all five of us for that?"

Jack looked away in shame, he knew the risk and still went through with it. If they knew the whole truth of why he risked them all I'm sure they'd be far more furious with him, so he said the only thing he really could say.

"I'm sorry."

It was a long way away from being a good enough form of repentance, but really what else could one say. Really 1/5 people brought through the rift by this means didn't survive and by those odds one of them should be dead.

"Well sorry is far from good enough!" Suzie shouted not even trying to conceal her rage.

"That's enough!" Gwen yelled placing herself between Jack and the others. "Its okay Jack, I'm sure there is more to it than that."

"Yes um," Ianto jumped in taking advantage of the temporary silence. "There us one part of all this that I don't quite understand. If we're really in the year 3483 and Captain Harkness was the one to bring us here, how did the Captain get here?"

"Jack can't die," Owen stated rather bluntly.

"Oh you mean he's immortal?"

"Something like that," Jack answered.

"Huh, so you're what, around 1500 years old?" Ianto asked

"Closer to 1700, unless you count the 2,000 years I was buried underground."

"Huh."

"Huh?" Jack smiled. "You just meet a guy who happens to have a resistance to death and is over 2,500 years old and all you can say is, 'huh?'"

"Well I was going to make a joke about looking good for your age or hitting on people your own age but didn't really seem like a good time." Ianto replied giving Jack a small smile.

"Please Jack, help us understand. Help us understand why you'd do something so careless and irresponsible. Cause I don't know about the rest of us but the Jack from my time would never do something so irresponsible." Tosh finished.

Jack signed. He hated baring his feelings even if they were muddled in half truths. It didn't matter that within a few hours they'd all have forgotten, he didn't like it. Guess there wasn't much of a choice.

"Torchwood is shut down, its an obsolete organization." Jack started. Taking note of the teams different reactions, a couple of jaws fell, Tosh turning back to her computer not wanting to make eye contact, Gwen looking like she wanted to cry. It was a shocked, he knew. They all poured their entire being into it. Gave Torchwood their lives. Into protecting the world and sheltering it from its reality.

"When?" Ianto asked, seemingly less effected then the rest. That made sense though, from his point in time he was still a junior researcher sheltered by the mega house which was Torchwood One.

"About fifty years ago. Not a surprise really from this time period. Aliens are out in the open and accepted and there are numerous organizations to deal with all aspects involved around them. Torchwoods job was to deal with it and keep it secret from the world. Lasted longer than I would've expected it would really." Jack lamented.

"If Torchwood is really gone then why is the hub still operational?" Owen inquired a little sceptical.

"Its mine now, bought the place when they were going to shut it down."

"You bought the hub?" Suzie asked while raising an eyebrow. "Wasn't that a little, expensive?"

"Yeah, but I had the money lying around and I became attached to this place."

"You had enough money lying around to buy out entire Torchwood 3 facility?" Ianto more than a little flabbergast.

"Director of Torchwood for the greater part of two millennia, while living in the hub save a lot on expenses." Jack said flippantly.

"Not to brag or anything but I am currently the richest person alive." Jack said all the while grinning blatantly in Ianto's direction.

"Torchwood shutting down really sucks but surely there is more to it than that?" Asked Gwen.

"You're all dead." Jack replied eyes now staring glued to the floor.

Jack now had the entire rooms attention and not a one of them could speak. If they had thought about really thought about it , it made sense. After all 1500 years have passed, they would all be long gone. But its not really something one thinks about at anytime in their present life. Its not often that you find yourself visiting 1500 years into the future. Obviously they must all be dead by then. Well everyone expect Jack.

"You're all dead and I went on. Kept going, countless years of recruiting new members, starting new families, and endless funerals." Jack paused. It was to late for the tears, they were already falling freely but he'll be damned if he was going to start balling in front of them.

"It feels like I spend half my time burring team mates far to young. Burring lovers and children. I don't even know how many children I've watched grow old and die before me." Jack cried as he always did when he talked about his children.

Damn the children. It was always the children that got him in the end. Parents should never outlive their young. It's the cruellest of fates. Yet Jack's buried more children than most people have years lived. And then there's that day. Every time he watches the earth swallow another one of his own it brings him back to that damn day. The day he sacrificed his own daughters child out of revenge for the 456 taking away Ianto far to soon. He might have been able to eventually forgive himself for using Steven as a weapon to destroy those wretched creatures if he had done it to save all those children. But in truth he hadn't. He had done it because he wanted those monsters to pay for taking away his young lover. And he'd do it again.

He was so caught up in his mind that he hadn't noticed when the strong arms wrapped around him, holding him. He didn't notice the soothing voice whispering in his year, "I'm here for you." It was an interesting choice of words, normally one would say something like 'everything is going to be okay.' But it seemed the voice was smart enough to know that it wasn't. Definitely wasn't Gwen then.

Looking up to see who was holding him Jack couldn't help but be shocked realizing it was Ianto. Ianto trying to comfort him wasn't normally something he'd be shocked by, but by this Ianto it was. This Ianto still hadn't met Jack. Though now that he thought about it this Ianto was a fair bit different then the one he was accustom too. This Ianto was far to openly affectionate and trusting. This is the Ianto from before the battle of Canary Wharf that destroyed his entire life. Before Torchwood broke him.

Jack was just getting his emotions in check and about to thank the Welshman when two more sets of arms encased him. Arms belong to Toshiko Sato and Gwen Cooper. It had to be theirs, no amount of affection could get Suzie or Owen to comfort someone in distress.

"Thank you," Jack finally choked out pulling free from their embrace.

"I'm really sorry for everything that you've been through Jack, but you know we cant…" Tosh began before Jack cut her off.

"I know. I know and I'm sorry, it was a moment of weakness and I gave into temptation."

"Why us?" Suzie asked a little out of the blue.

"Because you were my first team, you guys were where it all started. And as far as I'm concerned you were my best team," Jack replied as if it were a matter-of-fact.

The group couldn't help but smile, over a thousand years of employees and they were his favourite. It was more than a little flattering.

"So what happens now?" Gwen asked.

"Now we say goodbye and he sends us home," Tosh replied trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"We can't just abandon him!"

"No, she's right Gwen," said Jack.

"But Jack…" Gwen pleaded.

"Its okay Gwen, you've already helped far more than you realize. I'll be alright. Tosh, I take it you can get the program started?" Jack asked now looking over at Toshiko already fingers flying away at the computer.

"Should be ready to go in about five minutes, just need to connect your wrist strap," Tosh said. "We'll need to go back in reverse chronological order to prevent as many potential changes as possible, so that means me first followed by Owen, Gwen, Suzie and finally Ianto. I take it you have the retcon ready?" She asked looking at Jack.

"Yeah, got it right here," Jack answered while holding up a bottle of pills for her to see. "I'm almost ready Tosh, I guess its time to say your goodbyes."

Toshiko finished up what she was doing at the computer, looked over her shoulder to see Jack focused on connecting his wrist strap, and then reached for the computers tower grabbing a small disc she had ejected from it. Placing the disc into a nearby envelope she quickly wrote something on the front and slid it into her pocket.

She walked over and shook both Suzie and Gwen's hands giving them a simple goodbye and then walked over towards Ianto. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. She leaned into his ear and talked quietly so only the two of them could hear.

"I know you don't know me right now but in the future we become good friends, shortly after you save my life from the cannibals. For that I'll always be grateful," she whispered pulling away. As her arms slid down his shoulders she allowed her fingers to intertwine with the lapels of his suit and then carefully slid the envelop with the disc into his inner jacket pocket. "I don't expect you to trust me but I hope you will, keep that on you it will come in handy for us."

With that she pulled away and walked towards Owen and immediately pulled him into a fierce embrace relishing the feel of the mans breath on her neck and the light expanding and contracting of his chest. The warmth of his body which for her had long since faded.

And then caught up in the moment she reached up locking her arms around his head she pulled him down to her and pressed her lips hungrily against his. Her tongue demanding entrance which was quickly given. She explored the expanse that lay between Owen's lips. Lips that were far softer than she expected the man to have, but nice all the same. She kissed him like it would be their last, which she already knew it would. It was just a shame she'd never remember it.

"I love you, Owen," She whispered quietly. Not sure if he heard or not, he never replied and now never would.

With that she walked over to Jack who was waiting to send her back. Back into the chaos, she better remember that. The past few hours had been confusing but more or less calm and safe. She was heading back to a war zone where the city was crippled, Owen was trapped in a nuclear power plant waiting to go off, a room full of rapidly recovering Weevil's and a crazed man bent on revenge on the loose. She'd really better remember all that.

"I'm really sorry, Jack. For everything you've had to live through," Tosh said sadly allowing Jack to take her hands into his.

"Its okay Tosh, I'll be okay I always am. A little embarrassed for breaking down and well, the whole putting the universe at risk thing," Jack said while mumbling the last part. "Enough about me, look at you. Finally got that kiss you always wanted, was it everything you hoped for?"

Tosh blushed looking away a little embarrassed. "You know, Yeah, yeah it was."

"Glad you at least got something out of my little indiscretion."

"Think I got far more then that out of it," Tosh smiled guilty. She knew making that disc was wrong, at least as bad as Jack's stunt. But if Jack was allowed to put the universe at risk, why couldn't she take a little risk.

"You ready to go?" Jack asked handing her the glass of water laced with retcon.

"Yeah," She replied reluctantly taking the offered drink and gulping it down. She placed the empty glass on the nearby glass and then reached out and gave Jack one last hug.

Reluctantly they pulled apart and Jack lifter his right hand and placed it against Tosh's temple, she could feel the cold of metal press against her about maybe a centimetre round.

"What's that?" Tosh asked. Curious about the odd metal ring Jack was wearing seemingly the wrong way and the top was facing towards the inside of his hand.

"Retcon advancements," he replied. "Allows the retcon to work even while the subject is awake and can control more precisely the length of time to remove the memories from."

Jack then leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"You always were our best, Tosh." Jack whispered quietly more to himself. Tosh wouldn't remember, these last few hours already fading from her mind.

With the retcon now finished running its course jack released her and opened up the strap covering his Vortex Manipulator and pressed a button. There was no slow build up or time to wave goodbye, the room simply flashed bright obstructing everyone's vision and once it subsided she was gone.

"Goodbye," Jack whispered to himself, knowing full well what awaited her when she returned. And then the guilt poured in again remembering that her would be murderer was still resting peacefully not far off in the vaults.

"Owen, time to say your goodbyes," Jack called, pushing the guilt back down.

Owen, pulled from his daze that amazing kiss Toshiko had given him. It was far more than he ever expected form the woman and it started to change how he felt about the woman. But he would have to forget about that, push it aside. In a moment he wouldn't even remember it so there was no point analyzing it.

Owen looked around at the remaining members and thought for a moment what he wanted to say. What does one say to a man who hasn't met him yet, a woman who liked to off people on the side, and another who shut him out after the guilt of having an affair caught up with her. He knew exactly what to say.

"Gwen, Suzie, thanks for the shags, been good. Later Tea-boy," he said not bothering see their reactions.

With that he walked over grabbed one of the four remaining glassed and chugged it down, held out his hand to Jack and said, "later Jack. Stop fucking about with the universe would you, yeah?"

Jack gave him a wide smile and pulled him in for a quick hug. Placed his right hand over Owen's temple just as he had Tosh's and watched as the memories slowly drifted away.

"Goodbye Owen, you were one of the best and definitely had a way with words," Jack smiled.

Again Jack hit a few buttons on his manipulator and the next moment Owen was gone.

"I'm sorry, I should have let you go," Jack mumbled while wondering how long Owen had until he breathed his last breath and Jack finding a way to force him to keep existing. Not living, definitely not living.

"My turn?" Gwen asked as she approached Jack.

"Don't want to say goodbye to the others?" Jack asked.

"No point really, neither of them have met me yet. Gave Ianto a quick hug, didn't want to take a change with Suzie, not about to let her have a third go," Gwen finished giving Jack a light smile.

"Guess so," Jack replied handing Gwen one of the glasses of water, watching as she slowly drank the offered beverage.

"Don't know why we're bothering with this, I'm immune, remember?"

"You broke the retcon because you had triggers last time and you kept focusing on them, besides this stuffs been enhanced, it doesn't repress the memories erases them."

"Oh. Guess this is goodbye, well at least until I wake up back in the vaults. Least I know you revive," Gwen smiled.

"Thanks for everything Gwen, you always were one of my more passionate employees," Jack said giving her a slight grin while offering her a hand to shake.

Gwen ignored it and instead reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He didn't fight it but reached up with the hand that held the retcon device and placed it gently on her temple. Soon the drug had run its course and he pulled away to activate his manipulator.

And then she was gone. He stood there smiling to himself. Gwen was the one person of that time that he had no regrets with. Sure at one point he would've liked to pursue something with her but those thoughts died shortly after Tosh and Owen's passing. And after Ianto had died he was so full of regret at loosing his young lover far to soon he had completely forgot that flame he once held for the passionate PC.

"Looks like you and my replacement get quite chummy," Suzie smiled at Jack trying to mask the hint of bitterness in the accusation.

"Not really, bit of mutual fascination but nothing comes of it," Jack replied simply.

Jack handed her the glass and the two of them stood silently each unsure of what to say, until Suzie finally broke the silence.

"So is the way back just as dangerous? 80% wasn't it?" Suzie said, wasn't really the question she wanted to ask.

"Naw, the way back is safe. Maps out the journey and simply sends you back the same way. Only side effect is sometimes its off by a few hours," Jack replied.

There was another long pause before Suzie finally worked up the nerve to ask the question she really wanted to ask.

"How long until I die?" She whispered trying not to make eye contact.

"Not sure really, its hard to remember stuff from so long ago," Jack answered honestly.

"I'm scared to go back," Suzie cried despite her best efforts. She really didn't want to cry, she always prided herself on being strong, not one of those woman who were dragged about by their emotions.

Jack immediately reached out and pulled her into his arms holding her while the tears streamed down her cheeks onto his shirt dampening it.

"I'm so sorry, sorry that I failed you," Jack mumbled into the woman's hair while he held her tight.

"I-I still can't believe it, p-please tell me you're were wrong. Or lied. God, I can't imagine taking an innocent life," she stuttered all the while the tears continued to fall.

Jack gently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back just far enough so he could look her right in the eyes and said to her, "right now, this is who I choose to remember you by. The Suzie I hired, my first ever employee." Not that she actually was. There were a few before he found her but they didn't even last a year and couldn't remember their names let alone faces. As far as he was concerned she was his first true hire and one of his biggest failures.

"Guess that's the best I can ask for," She replied while whipping her tears and finishing off the water Jack had given her. "Whatever happens I just want to say thank you Jack. This I really love my job and I'm really sorry that I'll failed you."

He reached out and once again placed his hand with the device on her temple and said, "You haven't failed me. Right now you haven't done anything wrong so you have nothing to apologise for."

"Thanks," Suzie smiled weakly finally able to look Jack in the eyes.

He kissed the top of her head and watched as the memories of these last few hours were washed from her mind. And he stepped back to activated his Vortex Manipulator and a moment later she was gone.

Jack stood there for awhile trying to work out when things had gone wrong with Suzie. When had she started to isolate herself from the rest of them and head down that dark path. Then he cursed himself for not seeing any signs sooner. It was that damn glove, that's when it started. The day she found that damn glove was when everything went down hill. Then a thought came to mind, the glove. The glove that was still sitting on the desk on the other side of the hub where he had confiscated it from Suzie.

"Fuck."

"What's wrong?" Ianto asked feeling a little concerned by the look on Jack's face.

"Shit."

"Oh, now I understand," Ianto said rather sarcastically.

"The glove."

"I see, what's wrong with it?"

"Suzie was meant to take it back with her. Fuck."

"Is it really that important an item? Doesn't look like much."

"It's the piece of tech that Suzie become obsesses over, its primarily what drives her to start killing people to test it on and sets in motion far to many key events of that time," Jack said raising his voice clearly starting to panic.

"Just use your machine thing to send it back, problem solved."

"Its not that simple, that machine isn't completely accurate. Things sent back could end up a few hours off or show up in a slightly different spot. If its off the glove could end up back in the bay and they're probably never find it."

"What are our options?" Ianto asked trying to calm Jack down.

"I have no clue, but I need to get that glove to Torchwood 3 in time to start setting off those events. Fuck."

"Don't I end up transferring to your branch?"

"Ianto, your brilliant!" Jack shouted excitedly has he ran over grabbing Iano and pulling him in for a quick celebratory kiss surprising the young man. Well not overly surprising when he thought of it, the older man had snogged him head on several times already.

"I try," Ianto smiled. "But what is it you plan on doing?"

"Our best option is to send the glove back with you, I'll attach a note to it for myself it should make it easier for you to get in the door too." Jack said and then paused thinking about that second part.

If he helped Ianto get his foot in the door at Torchwood 3 than it could potentially mess up the whole dynamic of their relationship. All the begging and constant attempts the young man had used to convince Jack to let him join were very fond memories he had and a large part of what led to the beginnings of their relationship, especially that moment when they caught Myfanwy, and he fell into Ianto's arms and almost kissed. He really had to be careful on how they approached this, one screw up and his whole plan could backfire and he and Ianto would never be.

"So I'm bring the glove back with me?" Ianto asked.

"Yes, but that's all I'll tell you. I'll attach a note for you on what to do with it as you won't remember this conversation, we just have to hope that you'll believe it," Jack responded.

"What if you tell me what to write, at least then I'll recognise my own writing," the young man suggested.

"That's actually a good idea."

"I do tend to have them every once and awhile," Ianto said with a smile.

The two of them went about writing the note, which was becoming more of a letter. It was a rather frustrating thing to write, to try and get someone to deliver an item to strangers and stress the importance of it without being clear as to why. Somehow 'bring this glove to Torchwood 3 to prevent the universe from imploding' might not work out to well.

Jack provided a black carrier bag for the glove and attached letter and flung it over Ianto's shoulder. And now it was time to send Ianto back to his own time. Well almost time, first Jack had to complete his task, the whole reason he set these past events in motion.

The two of them walked side by side, Ianto holding the strap of the bag Jack had given him and Jack with his hands deep in the pockets of his great coat. They where approaching the desk which held the final glass of water and his Vortex manipulator and as they arrived Jack slowed his pace allowing Ianto to move just ahead of him as he removed his hands from his pockets holding a syringe in his left hand. In one quick motion he pushed Ianto forward, the young man bracing himself against the desk to prevent his fall. Jack speedily grabbed hold of the back of the young mans trousers and yanked them down halfway exposing the top of his arse. Jack then jabbed the syringe into the top of Ianto's left cheek and injected the contents into him.

Ianto pulled away and whirled around shoving Jack back as he shouted, "what the fuck?" Ianto was equal parts furious and scared. He had somehow manage to keep calm up until now being trapped in a room with complete strangers, even found himself half believing what was going on. But to be attacked from behind, have ones trousers yanked down and then injected with some mysterious fluid was to much.

Jack raised his hands in surrender hoping to calm the young man down, he knew this would be the hardest part, he's just glad Ianto was the last one to be sent back. If he was the first and the rest of the group saw what he just did, who knows how things would've played out.

"I'm sorry," Jack said, which he really was.

"What the hell did you just give me? I'm not about to pass out so you can have your way with me am I?" Ianto shouted trying to push back the panic but failing miserably.

It stung. Jack knew it was a logical fear given the situation and what he had just done. This Ianto didn't know him, they hadn't built any trust yet. But it still stung.

"I'd never do that to anyone, let alone you," Jack responded honestly.

"Well what was that?"

"I can explain, but might take a bit."

"Yeah well you better start cause I'm not taking anything else you give me until you do," Ianto threatened.

"It was, I guess you could flu shot, or a vaccine."

"A vaccine for what?"

"A few years from now you come down with a nasty virus that you pick up from some aliens while out on a mission. You end up getting pretty sick," to put mildly but somehow telling someone they die painfully after being infected with a nasty virus that kills you in under five minutes might have been a bit much to hear. "And because of the virus you end up leaving both Torchwood and me."

"And you?" Ianto asked a little baffled at the revelation.

"Yes, me. We were dating at the time and it was my fault you contracted the virus."

Ianto remained silent for awhile taking in everything he's just learned. Apparently at some point in the future he goes 'bender' as his sister would most likely put it. He'd never really thought about it much, he knew gay people and it never really bothered him, but for himself? He'd never really thought about it, yet for some reason he wasn't against the idea, at least not with the man in front of him. And then everything fell into place all the events of this incredibly weird day that never quite made any sense what so ever. He knew, knew what this purpose of this whole day was.

"That's why you did all this, isn't it?"

"Yes." Jack replied.

"I don't get what's so special about me that would make someone go through all this trouble," Ianto said somewhat baffled at the thought that someone cared so much about them they'd risk so much.

"You never could see how amazing you are," Jack smiled while risking a few steps towards the younger man, all the while keeping his hands raised.

"Why now, why wait so long to attempt all this," the young man asked waving his hands around not sure how to best display 'all this.'

"Its when everything became possible. Like I said that virus was pretty nasty, a vaccine wasn't made until the turn of the millennia. And the program to manipulate the rift as much as we can now has only been possible recently."

"Why me?"

"That would be a hard one to explain seeing as you haven't met me yet. But there are so many reasons and just as many regrets. The short answer, three years just wasn't enough."

"Probably best we finish up, starting to get a tad overwhelmed," the Welshman said giving Jack a tight smile.

Ianto then reached for the glass behind him and drank the now warm liquid within. He returned the glass to the desk as Jack approached him and placed his hand on the side of Ianto's head right over his temple as he had with all the others.

"May I kiss you?" Jack asked trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

The young man blushed and his only response was a slight nod of his head, but it was all Jack needed. He leaned in and claimed the other mans lips with his own. It was a chaste kiss but a loving one. Knowing Ianto's memories were already fading he refused to try for more.

Jack reluctantly pulled away from his former (or was it future?) lover and activated his wrist strap for the last time. And in a flash he was gone. A flash, a blip in time. It reminded him of the last time he'd hear those beautiful Welsh vowels escape his lovers lips. 'In a thousand years time, you won't remember me.' If only that were true then these past 1500 years would have been much easier to bare.

Then he remained still silently cursing himself for being such a coward. The dashing Captain Jack Harkness never afraid to run head on into any amount of danger, stand up against anyone who dare look down on him, the man who never ran away or backed down from a fight that needed to be fought. But that was easy for a man that knew he would survive. Sure it looked flashy and impressed most people but that was easy. To spend 1500 years obsessing over a way to bring back a dead lover you couldn't let go of?

Pathetic.

To put countless lives at risk for a selfish cause.

Weak.

To twice hold the man you love in your arms and twice not be able to say those three words.

Coward.

"I love you."

Once again there was no reply because he had waited to long and missed his chance.

In the end it didn't matter, his plan worked. He'd get his chance. He'd get what he spent all this time worked towards, more time.

Three years just wasn't enough.

* * *

><p>Author Notes: Just one more chapter, the epilogue really and its done. The story ended up changing a lot from what I originally intended but the epilogue, which should be up within a 2-3 days just jumped in my head and I love it. Hope everyone else does too.<p>

I love to hear peoples thoughts, opinions and constructive criticism.


	5. Chapter 5

****Author Notes: This is the final chapter, even though its not listed as complete just yet. For the reason see the AN's at the end of this story.

**Epilogue**

An unwelcome silence filled the room as Jack made a futile attempt to hold back the tears. Jack has always hasted silence, silence meant time to think, time to remember. Remembering all those people that are no longer part of his endless life, those that have left him behind. Not that it was their choice, he knew it wasn't, but that never stopped that ever slight part of his mind that blamed them for leaving him behind. It was irrational, he knew it was, yet nonetheless there it was.

"Wasn't exactly you're best performance, was it?" A voice rang through the silence from above him, slightly echoing throughout the emptiness of the hub. It pulled Jack from his thoughts, thought he didn't turn to face it, he already knew who it was. Those vowels have been plaguing his mind for as long has he could recall.

"Starting out playing crazy, then all of a sudden pulling the 'save the world' card, which really was a terrible world turmoil plot by the way," again the voice spoke.

"Yeah well, fifty years of isolation would do that to a man. A little out of touch with human interaction these days," Jack replied still somewhat absentmindedly.

"Oh Jack. Why did you cut yourself off for so long?" The voice asked not trying to mask its worry.

"Had to get it right, to much could've gone wrong. Needed to run simulations, only had enough DNA for one attempt. Had to get it right."

"Are you alright Jack? I've never seen you like this."

"How was the Doctor?" Jack asked trying to change the subject, not really wanting to touch on the topic of him.

"Was a pompous arrogant prat as always."

"No really, tell me how you really feel," Jack smiled to himself. He knew full well how little his companion thought of the Doctor.

"He's furious with you, he is. Spent the whole time ranting something about stupid apes tampering with things they couldn't possibly understand. Arrogant twat, almost punched him again when he referred to us as apes," the voice spat out as it walked down the stairs leading away from Jack's office.

"He'll get over it in a century or ten."

"Still, seeing him made me miss our Doctor," the voice spoke, hints of pain seeping out of the words. "Jack, are you alright?" The voice asked as it reached the ground floor of the hub.

There was a long pause while Jack composed himself enough to be able to answer.

"I didn't recognise them, any of them, well accept you. I thought seeing them again it would all come back, but it didn't. I needed to wait for them to talk a bit so I could place who was who," Jack choked out failing to maintain composure, trapped in his memories, or lack thereof.

"They meant so much to me at one point and all I could recall was their names and the smallest of details. Gwen emotional, Owen the Doctor, Tosh the prodigy and Suzie the murderer."

"You are almost three thousand years old, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself," the voice consoled.

"I'm forgetting so many people I supposedly loved, can't even remember all my children let alone which partner I had them with."

There was no response, what could one say to console someone stuck in such circumstances. So no replay was given as Jack remained standing there with his grief. Slowly he felt strong arms wrap around his waste and fold around his stomach. A warm body pressed up behind him pulling him tightly as he felt heat against his neck, a chin settled on his shoulder and cheek brushed against cheek as the two bodies intertwined. One gently rocking the other, swaying ever so slightly as Jack leaned back into the warmth. He inhaled deeply taking in the familiar scent that he had missed from such a long time ago but never forgot.

"I missed you," Jack whispered.

"I missed you too," the voice replied gently into his ear.

"Its only been a day for you," Jack snickered.

"Maybe, but I thought I was going to die and I'd never see you again. I was scared," the voice answered unable to keep the emotion out of his response.

"For me you did, I still can't believe it worked and you're here."

"Yeah, the Doctor told me, well more so yelled incessantly, that you put the universe in danger to make sure I survived."

"You're not mad?"

"Can't say you made the smartest choice, but I could never be mad at you for it. A second chance, might be the best gift I've ever gotten," the voice grinned a little cheekily.

"I never could let you go, it wasn't enough time. We didn't have enough time," Jack cried.

"You do know I'm still going to die, right?" The voice asked sombrely.

"I know, but I'll get more than three years, three years wasn't enough. And with medical technology these days the average lifespan is closer to 130," Jack replied smiling at the thought of an extra hundred years. "Not to mention with Torchwood gone and all the money I have saved up you won't have to work, we could settle down, travel, maybe even start a family."

Jack could feel the smile cross his lovers face as the two remained intertwined with one another.

"I never thought I'd see the day that the Captain Jack Harkness was ready to settle down, let alone to hope that it would be with me."

The two remained silent more than content to remain in the others embrace.

"I sent them back to die," Jack voice cut through the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"All of them, especially Tosh, she would've had a hour at best."

"Those stories they told each other, the ones you told them when they first arrived, were wrong, Jack."

"What do you mean wrong?" Jack asked more than a little worried. If things changed why hadn't his memories of the events?

"Well for starters Suzie is still alive, she never died."

"That can't be right, I remember it," Jack said as he turned to face the other man.

"A lot of what you guys were talking about either didn't occur or played out differently."

"Tell me everything."

"I will, but does it have to be this second? Almost died, was hoping we could get reacquainted first," the man said more than a little huskily, running his hands slowly up and down Jack's firm chest.

"I suppose we can put it off a little while," Jack replied. It had been a millennia and a half since he's slept with this man, and over fifty since Jack himself had slept with anyone. It never took much to persuade him into sex on a normal day, let alone on a day when he'd gone five decades of abstinence.

"Camp bed still below your office?"

"To far, there is a desk not three feet behind you," Jack suggested.

"Works for me," the man groaned as Jack began nibbling at his collar bone.

The two stumbled far from gracefully towards the desk, lips crushing into the others full of need and lust. Hands reacquainting themselves with the familiar the others bodies. Jack's fingers gliding gently under the other mans dress shirt, bracers quickly being pushed aside as the other man fingers reached down to unbutton Jack's trousers.

Jack's hands roughly grabbing hold of the other mans thighs just below the buttocks as he pulled him in and lifted him up onto the desk. Legs spreading out wrapping themselves around Jack's hips pulling the older man closer. Their mounts still hungrily exploring the others tongues intertwining eagerly, both full of need.

Both men pulled part gasping for air quickly. Jack never one to was a moment used the time to rip apart the younger mans dress shirt, the sound of buttons could be heard dancing about on the hard floor.

Jack paused a moment to take in the view. His lover spayed out before him eyes full of lust, shirt torn apart exposing the pale toned flesh. Legs still wrapped tightly around him urging him forward. This was his moment, the one he let pass far to many times already. Captain Jack Harkness will not be let this chance pass too.

"Ianto."

"Yes Jack?" Ianto whimpered the words seeped with lust.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong> **Notes**: Just a couple of points, first is this story is now complete, I haven't changed it to so yet because I want to go over it once more and edit any potential errors I missed. And as I'm unsure you can edit a story once its set to complete I won't change it until I do. But this story is done.

For anyone wondering about anything unexplained in this story its actually left that way to set up another story I planned. This story shows the events that open the window to an alternate universe or Torchwood I have planned. The story will follow the path of the Ianto that is sent back to Carnary Wharf before the events of the season 2 final of Doctor Who. I haven't picked a title yet but the summary will roughly be 'Sometimes one person can make a difference, even when that person is the one you least expect.'


End file.
